Christian Allen
Christian Darnell Allen (born on Tuesday, April 18th, 1989) is a American born-Canadian professional e-fed wrestler from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada currently working in World Federation of Wrestling Early Career Christian started out his carrer in WFOF early in 2006 as a babyface wrestler who was well-adored by many fans but didn't achive "superstar" status until he was injured in a match against KC. Christian was out for 8 months with a major arm injury until he made his shocking return to WFW as a heel by joining king tater's original royal court; the heel turn was Christian's very first time as a heel wrestler in WFW, it was during this time he showed his current "aggressive" side and began to preform a lot more high-flying moves unlike in the past. Most recently, Christian made most likely the most highly anticipated face-turns in e-fed history when he left the royal court and went solo when on the march 3rd edition of WFOF knockout where he gave his finishing move (the "kiss of death" inverted pedigree) to his mentor king tater. Since that episode of knockout, Christian has recived louder cheers from the crowd now that he is once again a face. The STAPLES Center Screwjob On Sunday March 25th, Christian lost his WFW title shot against King Tater when Warrior "The Warthog" Wrath interfeared on tater's behalf thus turning heel once more. Close but no Cigar Since then, Christian has began a rivaly with Warrior Wrath & also a new gimmick simmular to comic book "anti-hero, the punisher" attempting to "take out" all the members of the royal court and everyone that was involved in the "STAPLES Center screwjob". Since then, he has brutally attacked Johnathan Coachman, The Great Khali, and in two matches he defeated Bobby Lashley in the same manner in a WFW Title Tournament Match, and also BigD as well on Friday Night Knockout on March 30th, 2007. On April 6th, 2007 christian advanced in the WFW Title Tournament when he defeated Mantrate by countout (a Kiss of Death outside the ring leaving mantrate knocked out leading to the countout victory) but on April 14th, 2007 christian was eliminated from the WFW Title tournament by Sammi the Showstopper via interfearence from the New Blood members. Present Day CA faced his old arch nemisis King Tater in a WFW Revenge rematch on May 11th, 2007 where he defeated him in what turned out to be Tater's final match. Since then, CA once again earned another WFW title shot and faced Sammi the Showstoper at WFW May Massacare on May 19th, 2007, but was once again defeated by showstopper. Just recently, CA's grandmother had a heart attack on Sunday, May 14th, 2007 and is currently in stable condition, as a result of these events, Christian has taken some time off from WFW so he can deal with his grandmother's illness (kayfabe-wise, he has gone into exile for a few weeks to clear his head) Finishing Moves Kiss of Death (inverted pedigree) Frogsplash (A high elevated frogsplash simular to Rob Van Dam's, also done as a tribute to the late eddie guerrero) Championships CHAOTIC Wrestling European Champion (Current as of May 20th, 2007) World Wrestling Domination IC Champion (Current as of May 18th, 2007) Theme Song(s) "It's Time" (Gregory Helms' current entrance theme) from WWE Productions (early march 2007-May 2nd, 2007) http://profile.imeem.com/nxOcUT/music/v_a359KQ/christian_allens_wfw_theme_song/ "Calm like a Bomb" by Rage against the Machine (May 2nd-May 11th, 2007) "More human than Human" by Rob Zombie (Current theme song as of when he makes is return to wrestling later on next month) Quotes All you player-hatin' sons of bitches want to be me, while all your girls want to see me, and when your kids meet me, i'll greet thee with a smile.....because Christian Darnell Allen ALWAYS goes that extra mile!!! Personal Trivia *Although he is concidered canadian, Christian's, along with his parents & his older step-sister are American-born (christian's actual birthplace is Carson, California), but his dad moved his family to vancouver to pursue a oppertunity to play in the CFL. His family has since moved back to los angeles, but to be different from others close to him that were born american, he prefers to be concidered canadian "to be different" (example: he is sometimes announced "from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada" instead of his usual billing of Gardena/Los Angeles, California). *In his time away from wrestling, he is often either playing ice hockey or baseball while staying in his American hometown of Gardena, Califoria *His step-sister, lala is also wrestling in WFOF using her actual middle name "Tiana" *Christian is a very popular well-known fan of the Los Angeles Kings & Nashville Predators Hockey teams and also a fan of both the Los Angeles Dodgers & Boston Red Sox Baseball teams; he is often seen at many Dodgers & Kings games in LA. *Being a fan of public transportation in Los Angeles, Christian usually takes the LA Metro Rail Systems to many events in & around the Los Angeles area especially when it comes to events at STAPLES Center, Dodger Stadium, and Universal Studios Hollywood/Citywalk *Like Gregory Helms and Jerry "The King" Lawler, Christian is also a huge fan of comic book heroes such as Superman, Batman, Green Lantern. Christian is a huge fan of DC Comics hero Static Shock External Links Christian Allen's Myspace WFOW's Site of Action WFOW on Wikipedia